The present disclosure relates to a display device that displays a captured image obtained through imaging (by a camera) with another image superimposed thereon.
An actual captured image may be displayed with electronic information superimposed thereon. Such a technique may be referred to as augmented reality (AR). The augmented reality technique may be used to provide a user with guidance. For example, there is known a technique in which, on occurrence of a jam (a paper jam) in an image forming apparatus, guidance is provided on jam clearing work by use of augmented reality.
Specifically, there is known an image forming apparatus that has a conveyance path along which a paper sheet is conveyed, detects occurrence of a jam in the conveyance path, detects the paper sheet in the conveyance path, performs communication with a portable terminal device having an imaging function, predicts, on occurrence of a jam, a location where the jam has occurred based a result of detection by a detection sensor, provides the portable terminal device with image capturing guidance for capturing an image of the location thus predicted, obtains the image thus captured by the portable terminal device based on the image capturing guidance and analyzes the captured mage so as to determine a jam state, generates, based on a result of the determination, a guidance image for providing guidance on a jam clearing operation, and causes the captured image displayed on the portable terminal device to be displayed with the guidance image superimposed thereon.
When display based on augmented reality is performed, an actual captured image is displayed. Such display, therefore, is easily understandable to a user and thus is advantageous. The use of augmented reality may make it possible to display work guidance (work instructions) in an easy-to-understand manner. In displaying the work guidance, however, an image is captured so that a part to be operated is included therein. During work, an operator touches the part to be operated. Because of this, the operator's hand might be imaged into the captured image (a screen). Such imaging of an operator's hand into a captured image might interfere with the operator's understanding and thus is problematic.